


The Cat

by dragonwrangler



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Background Poly, Fun With Crossovers, Multi, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: Furys have complicated relationships.





	The Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellicledance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellicledance/gifts).



> Inspired by the prompt "“If I die, you get my cat. So make sure I live through this.” from the non-romantic fluff starters post on tumblr.

“If I die,” Mikel said as he pulled on the white gloves that protected him from the feedback of the Scorpio Key, “you get my cat. So make sure I live through this.”

Nick scowled at his brother as he rested the inactive Key-- a particle beam weapon based on an alien device their uncle once possessed-- on his shoulder. The last thing he wanted to do was hand the thing over to anyone but the damn thing was more powerful than the version S.H.I.E.L.D. created so…

Damn techno terrorists.

“Yeah,” Nick said, “I’m guessing your ‘cat’ will have something to say about that.”

“No, he’s right,” Rumpleteazer piped in from her spot on the kitchen counter where she was halfway between her human and cat form. Her cat ears, peeking out through a mass of red hair, twitched in a way Nick had started to recognize as amusement as she checked her lockpicking set. “You’ll be stuck with me if he goes down.”

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Cap asked from his spot by the sliding glass door that led to the balcony he and Mikel were going to exit from once Mikel was suited up.

Teazer glanced up. “You’re already mine so you’re automatically part of the package”

“Ah.” There was no way in hell Nick was going to ask what the smile on Cap’s face was all about. His imagination was already giving him enough ideas to piss him off.

“She’d be bored without a Fury to work on,” Mikel added when Nick handed the Key over.

“She can work on dad; besides, it’s Phil’s job to work me over.”

Teazer pocketed the lockpick kit and slipped off the counter. “Yeah but your issues are more fun to play with than your dad’s.” She leaned sideways to look at Phil in the other room and raised her voice. “Besides, I’m sure Phil wouldn’t mind the help.”

Not looking up from the computer he had parked himself at when they had first set up the listening post this morning, Phil shook his head. “Oh no, I am not getting involved with this conversation. I’m planning on having a nice quiet anniversary later.”

“Fine,” Nick glared at the lot of them as he crossed his arms over his chest, “but I am not taking the cat.”

Teazer grinned, all sharp teeth and mischief. “You aren’t taking me, you’re getting me. Pay attention, Nick.”

“I’m not doing either one!”

Mikel switched the Key on to check the settings. “Well, just make sure I survive this and it’ll be a non-issue.”

Gritting his teeth against the vibrating hum of the Key, Nick shot back, “You get yourself killed on a simple mission like this and I’ll make sure to bring you back just so I can kill you myself.”

Teazer snickered and leaned towards Mikel. “He will be a fun one to dig into.”

Mikel shut off the Key and pulled on the hood to his Scorpio costume and secured the throat straps as he answered, “Oh yes-- you’ll have hours of entertainment figuring him out.”

“Yeah, think it’s time for you all to get going. Don’t wanna keep the bad guys waiting.” Nick marched over to Phil’s station and checked that all three trackers were online.

“Aw-- making them wait is half the fun,” Teazer said then shifted down to her cat form- a calico with a large dose of Maine Coon fluff-- and jumped to the window sill over the kitchen sink. She glanced over her shoulder and flicked her tail.

“Coming boys?” she said.

“Yes dear,” Mikel responded, strapping the Key to his back as Cap slid the glass door open.

“We’ll be right behind you.” Cap pulled his cowl on and followed Mikel over the balcony edge.

Teazer watched them exit and shook her head. “No, really? That’s how you’re getting down? Let me show you two how it’s done.” Teazer leapt out of sight and Nick shook his head.

‘You know,” Phil said as he overlaid a wireframe schematic on his screen so they could see where everyone was. Teazer was already across to the next building and moving west at a fast clip. There were obvious advantages to being small and low to the ground. “Now might be a good time to look for a bigger apartment since our lease is about to run out.”

“Okay, we’re gonna move on to a new topic now like what we’re getting to eat while we wait.”

“We’ve already decided nothing beats a good Chicago deep dish pizza on a stake out.”

“No, you decided but I’m pretty sure we can get an honest to god Detroit style around here that’ll give your Chicago a run for its money.”

“Make sure you try the place a block over to the west,” Teazer suddenly cut in over the comm. “Smells like they’re using real Wisconsin brick cheese on theirs.”

Nick narrowed his good eye at Phil. Phil blinked at the screen then looked up at Nick and grinned.

“Oh; we’re definitely taking the cat.”

“If you let my brother go down just so you can track down the best pizza in town Phil, we’re going to have words.”

Phil chuckled and turned back the the computer. Nick shook his head and wondered how good Teazer was at finding the best pasta place in town.

He did have an anniversary dinner to plan after all.


End file.
